


Make It Last

by rhoen



Series: KakaYama Stuff [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Kakashi isn't very good with intimacy. Some people are worth trying for, though.(Sequel toMake It Count)





	Make It Last

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I'm not sure if I'm good at writing for this pairing, but I _tried_. Someone mentioned in a tag that they wanted more, so here more is. I hope you guys like it!

Tenzou’s bedroom was borderline spartan. It was comfortable enough, but, as the light flicked on, Kakashi immediately noted the absence of photographs and mementos, and wondered if it was due to Tenzou’s upbringing in ROOT, or because he didn’t own any. He glanced around, noting the tidiness and the little stack of books on the bedside table, before his focus shifted back to Tenzou. His kohai looked nervous, and there was a lingering blush staining his cheeks as he faced Kakashi.

“Um, I don’t usually...”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi said, cutting short whatever excuse Tenzou might have been trying to reach for.

“Are we really going to do this?”

Kakashi heard the breathless excitement in Tenzou’s voice, and carefully evaluated the way Tenzou watched at him. That look made him feel warm all over, the longing tangible in Tenzou’s gaze and evident in the quickness of his breath, the tightness of his grasp on Kakashi’s hand, and the way he leant ever so slightly towards Kakashi.

Hiding behind a nonchalant shrug, Kakashi pushed past the fear trying to claw him back to the safety of solitude. “I hope so.”

“So do I,” Tenzou mumbled, looking down at the floor. His uncertainty reassured Kakashi, who found the strength to take half a step forwards, the space between them all but disappearing.

“And if it gets too much we can stop,” he offered.

Tenzou shook his head, looking back up with such an intense gaze Kakashi was consumed by it.

“It’ll never be too much.”

The weight of those words cascaded through him, and the depth of Tenzou’s feelings resonated with something powerful and hidden within Kakashi. Those words were dangerous, and yet he understood them exactly. He found himself teetering on the brink, ready to fall and surrender himself to exactly the same recklessness Tenzou seemed so eager to embrace. He longed to be like that: free to leap without regard for where he might land. He understood too well the pain that came after, though, and had spent too long guarding against it to let go with ease.

His limbs feeling heavy and lungs seized with fear, Kakashi finally stepped over the edge. He slowly raised their joined hands, fingers trembling as he gently placed Tenzou’s hand against his covered cheek. Beneath the fabric of his mask he was flushed with excitement and dread, and, even if he knew the right words to say, he couldn’t force them past the tightness in his throat. Tenzou gazed at him in wide-eyed astonishment and admiration, and in that moment, as Tenzou ever so carefully brushed his thumb over the mask, Kakashi was floored by how beautiful the other man was. All that attention was directed at him, all that care and thoughtfulness, and he wondered what in the world he could have done to deserve it. He trembled, lost in all he was feeling as he held Tenzou’s hand to his face, his kohai’s fingertips caressing the skin above his mask.

“You’re panicking.”

He didn’t want to acknowledge Tenzou’s words, even though they were the truth. Shaking his head in denial, and trying to inhale steadily, Kakashi held Tenzou’s gaze. “I’m fine,” he insisted. He could feel Tenzou trying to pull his hand away, and fought it.

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to! Please, Tenzou...” Kakashi’s gaze fell as he registered how desperate he sounded, and he realised the palms of his hands were clammy. “I want you to.”

“O-okay,” Tenzou stammered, giving up his attempt to pull his hand away. For a moment he did nothing, fingers hovering at the edge of the mask and warming Kakashi’s skin, and then he slowly, ever so carefully allowed them to curl, catching the edge of the fabric.

Kakashi’s heart was in his mouth, his lungs screaming for air as Tenzou slowly pulled the mask away. Belatedly he wished he’d pushed his hitai-ate up to capture the moment, because, despite the terror trying to claim him, he could see that Tenzou was just as affected. His entire focus was on Kakashi, lips parted and tongue darting out to wet them as the fabric was drawn lower, more of Kakashi’s pale skin being exposed to his attention. Tenzou’s eyes widened, breath catching audibly in his throat as he took in the straight line of Kakashi’s nose, the thinness of his mouth, the mark beneath his lip. He flushed, seemingly trying to reach for words that never came as he regarded Kakashi’s unmasked face, and as he exhaled his breath fluttered over Kakashi’s sensitive skin, the sensation an intimate caress the likes of which Kakashi had never felt. He found himself trembling again, captivated by Tenzou’s attention.

“Senpai...” Tenzou breathed, compounding Kakashi’s fear . He felt naked, stripped to the very core, and longed to shield himself from the emotions he could read in Tenzou’s gaze. It had all been a terrible idea. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t handle what it meant. He couldn’t cope with it. He needed to back away.

Only, he was frozen to the spot. Fear churned within him, urging him to flee, and yet he longed to gravitate towards Tenzou. He couldn’t pull away, and realised that, despite his terror and unease, he didn’t want to.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I—”

Tenzou’s expression shifted to one of acute discomfort as he registered Kakashi’s unease, and he stuttered out an apology, pulling his hand away as if burnt. He didn’t get far. Kakashi reached out, snatching at it and holding Tenzou’s wrist tightly within his grasp, more afraid of Tenzou leaving than he was of anything else.

“Wait!” he pleaded, shifting uneasily as thought of the embarrassing expression he must be making. “Close your eyes.”

The last thing Kakashi saw in Tenzou’s gaze was sadness, but the other man obeyed, eyes falling shut and expression closing off a little too. He was trying to conceal disappointment, Kakashi realised, and the knowledge bit at his heart, gnawing at him. In a bid to compromise, he guided Tenzou’s hand back up to his face, pressing the warm, slightly rough skin to his cheek and leaning into the touch.

“I’m sorry,” he heard himself say, reaching out to Tenzou’s shoulder and tugging, letting him know he wanted to close the distance. “I didn’t mean to...”

There was no hesitation from him whatsoever as Kakashi leaned in, taking one last look at Tenzou’s handsome face before dipping his head and burying his face against Tenzou’s neck. Tenzou’s whole body was warm, radiating heat and the soft, subtle scent of skin and soap that Kakashi couldn’t remember experiencing so intimately before. He caught a hint of earthy pine clinging to Tenzou, and wondered if that was really there, or if it was just his mind supplying needless details. Either way, it didn’t matter. He felt safe, sheltered by Tenzou’s body and steadied by the his strength. As the moments ticked by the fear abated, the knots of tension easing and the fingers still resting against his exposed skin soothing rather than startling, until he felt calm enough to shift, tilting his jaw just a fraction so that he could press a kiss to Tenzou’s covered neck. He even managed a smile when he heard the sharp intake of breath and gathered from the way Tenzou stroked his cheek that the touch had been welcome.

Sliding his hand from Tenzou’s shoulder and slipping the other around his waist, feeling toned muscles ripple beneath his touch, Kakashi kissed Tenzou’s neck again, more deliberately this time. Tenzou shivered in response, a small, involuntary sound catching in his throat.

“Is this okay?” Kakashi asked.

He felt Tenzou nod, his fingers pushing into Kakashi’s hair. “Yeah...”

“Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yes, senpai.”

Emboldened by Tenzou’s words and his reactions, Kakashi ran a hand up over the front of his kohai’s body, admiring the strong physique as he reached for his goal. Tucking his fingers around the top of Tenzou’s collar, he started to draw it down.

“Will you ever stop calling me that?”

“No.”

Kakashi gave a low murmur, in part at Tenzou’s words, in part at the rich, tan skin now exposed to his attention. He kissed it, lips parted, and then gently bit down, tongue teasing and tasting the salty, earthy warmth. He hadn’t imagined that scent. Tenzou reminded him of something he couldn’t quite name, of forests and rain, of steadiness and comfort, and he found himself falling in love with the little details. His lips grazed over a silver wisp of a scar, Tenzou’s hair tickling his brow and the muscles of his back tensing and relaxing under Kakashi’s touch.

“Take this off,” Kakashi commanded, pulling at the hem of Tenzou’s top. Despite his words, he did most of the work, breaking away to tug the garment higher. Tenzou kept his eyes closed, dark lashes almost grazing his cheeks, and Kakashi was filled with the compulsion to lean in and kiss him. As they drew Tenzou’s top over his head and it fell to the floor, forgotten, Kakashi stared for a moment longer at Tenzou’s face, wondering just how it might feel to kiss the other man.

And then his gaze fell, settling on the expanse of skin before him. He laid his hand on Tenzou’s chest, soft hair lightly tickling his skin and a the strong, rapid heartbeat beneath his palm. His own heart fluttered in response, and he swallowed thickly, words dying on his tongue. There were no words for the way Tenzou made him feel, or for what he thought of the other man.

“Kakashi?”

Suddenly sure of what he needed, and where he wanted this to go, Kakashi pushed gently. “Move back.”

Tenzou obeyed, and when the back of his legs hit the bed he shivered, despite the warmth of the room. Without question or hesitation he sank to the mattress, moving back and sliding into the middle, encouraging Kakashi to follow. Or perhaps he was prompted by the constant touch of Kakashi’s hand do this chest. Kakashi didn’t know. It didn’t matter. He lowered his body over Tenzou’s, lips against his throat as his hands pushed lower, tracing over skin he longed to kiss. Tenzou’s fingers tangled in his hair, urging him on, and Kakashi wondered where the fear had gone. It’s quiescence was almost as startling as the fact he hadn’t noticed the shift from terror to a new kind of desperation, and he faltered, exhaling sharply through his nose as he realised that his longing for Tenzou outweighed everything else. He almost wanted to laugh. Instead, he gave a contented murmur of appreciation, shifting lower and kissing Tenzou’s sternum. Dizzying elation coursed through him as Tenzou gasped, all but writhing beneath him when Kakashi diverted his attention and left a wet trail of kisses along the defined edge of his pectoral and towards a dusky brown nipple. Tongue circling the hardened flesh, Kakashi took in the way Tenzou reacted, gasping and panting out loud, his grip tightening almost painfully in Kakashi’s hair, and risked pushing his hand between their bodies, slipping it beneath the waistband of Tenzou’s pants.

He needn’t have worried. Tenzou arched off the bed, crying out softly in surprise as Kakashi’s hand wrapped around a very obvious erection, and when he gave a tentative stroke, Tenzou whimpered.

“Senpai,” he begged, although what specifically he longed for Kakashi couldn’t guess. He repeated the action, feeling Tenzou shiver beneath him, and then coupled it with a teasing flick of his tongue over Tenzou’s nipple. The rich, wonderful sound of Tenzou’s moan filled the room, and Kakashi’s blood sang with longing. He brought his mouth to the other nipple too, playing with and teasing it as he started to jerk Tenzou off, and the reactions he got left him breathless.

Soon, he was pushing impatiently at the waistband of Tenzou’s pants, needing the garment gone. He slid lower, kissing every millimetre of skin as he went, and relished the way Tenzou’s muscles flexed as he lifted his hips from the bed and helped push the clothing off. Kakashi didn’t waste time doing anything more than shove the tangle of clothing past Tenzou’s thighs before his tongue found and followed the crease of his hip, and he bit gently at the soft, sensitive flesh of Tenzou’s inner thigh, relishing in the gasp it won him. His hand closed around the base of Tenzou’s flushed cock, holding it steady and feeling the strong pulse of it, and he bit his lip as he pulled away and regarded the size and shape of it. Giving a guy head wasn’t something he’d have thought was high on his list of priorities, but as he regarded Tenzou, his gaze raking over the unfairly attractive body and setting on Tenzou’s handsome face, his eyes still closed, Kakashi struggled to think of anything he wanted to do more.

Carefully, almost afraid that somehow, despite all that had happened so far, this wouldn’t be allowed, he leaned in and kissed the underside of Tenzou’s cock, the smooth, silken skin warm and wonderful against his lips. Tenzou shuddered, giving a choked noise, and his eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep them closed, one hand grasping tightly at the bedsheets.

Reassured, Kakashi repeated the touch, moving towards the tip. Tenzou sighed, seemingly resigning himself to Kakashi’s attentions, and his hand stroked at the mess of white hair, the touch encouraging. It changed, however, when Kakashi took the head of Tenzou cock in his mouth, sucking gently as his tongue explored the flushed skin. Tenzou’s hand fisted tightly in his hair, his body curling up from the bed as he let out an exclamation.

“Ah! Senpai!”

Kakashi pulled away concerned, his scalp smarting.

“No, I didn’t mean—” Tenzou’s cheeks were flushed, a frown creasing his brow. He loosened his grip on Kakashi’s hair, eyes still clamped shut. “Don’t stop”, he pleaded, breathless and trembling.

Kakashi’s tongue swiped over head of his cock, tasting precome as he considered Tenzou’s words and reaction.

“Has no one done this for you before?”

“That’s not it,” Tenzou insisted, although the vehemence of his words and the way his blush refused to fade suggested a different answer.

Kakashi gave a dismissive hum and licked at Tenzou again, this time kissing him too, and tried again, parting his lips and sucking Tenzou into his mouth. Tenzou’s reaction was almost as strong as before, but this time Kakashi was prepared for it. He ignored the sharp tug at his hair, instead focusing on the feeling of Tenzou against his tongue, the warmth and thickness of him, the bitterness of precome, and the rush of blood through the thick vein on the underside of his cock. It didn’t seem to matter that Kakashi was terrible at intimacy, or that his actions were guided more by what he thought would feel good than anything else. Tenzou reacted intensely to every little touch, gasping and sighing and shifting against the bedsheets with growing desperation as Kakashi settled into a steady rhythm. His hand opened and closed in Kakashi’s hair, stroking and petting and tugging and pulling at it, and he drew a knee up, ankles bound and caught by the clothing still wrapped around them. Kakashi reached down to try and help free him, but soon gave up, too distracted by what he was doing to be of much use. Tenzou gave up too, his hand returning to Kakashi’s face and tracing over his cheek and jaw as Kakashi sucked and, lifting his head, almost pulling off completely.

“K-Kakashi,” he breathed, the hand in Kakashi’s tugging more deliberately. “Please…”

The difference registered but didn’t make sense, not until Kakashi took Tenzou in his mouth again and he heard the desperate cry.

“No!”

He let go immediately, raising his head and staring up and Tenzou in alarm. His kohai’s face was flushed, his chest rising and falling with rapid, laboured breaths, and his eyes were still clenched shut. As Kakashi watched, a fraction of the tension drained away, and Tenzou licked at his dry lips, giving an almost imperceptible shiver. He looked close to the edge – wrecked, almost – and yet he’d held himself back for some reason.

“I.. I want…”

Afraid to make the wrong move, Kakashi held himself in perfect stillness, waiting for Tenzou to continue. The younger man’s fingers traced gently over his cheek, fingertips brushing against the corner of his mouth and lingering there.

“I want to kiss you.”

The simple request caused a fierce ache to blossom in Kakashi’s chest, and he couldn’t understand his own breathlessness. A kiss wasn’t a big deal. People did it all the time. It meant less than a blow job, so it shouldn’t be a big ask…

And yet, to Kakashi, it was a huge ask. The act was somehow more intimate to him than what he’d just been doing, and the trust needed to do it, to make that leap…

He gazed up at Tenzou. The other man was frozen, waiting for Kakashi’s response, clearly hoping and fearing what would come next and not daring to make another move. His eyes were still closed, as they had been since Kakashi asked him to close them, and he seemed to be straining for some indication of Kakashi’s reaction. Kakashi watched him a moment longer, wondering. Did he trust him? Could he trust him with this?

Tenzou’s words from earlier came to mind: _If it were going to be anyone, it would be you_.

Kakashi had known then – before then, even – that the same was true for him. If there was anyone he would trust enough to allow into his life, it would be Tenzou.

Despite knowing that, his resolve was shaky as he moved up over Tenzou’s body, his clothes grazing against naked skin and hands sinking into the mattress. His heart was in his mouth, nervousness causing his stomach to do somersaults, and he bit his lip as he saw excitement and apprehension play across Tenzou’s features. His kohai’s fingers still rested against his cheek, the touch light and following his movements without guiding or hindering, and he still seemed afraid to move, as if doing so would startle Kakashi.

With the free reign given to him, Kakashi paused, hovering so close to Tenzou that he could feel the other man’s shallow breaths against his lips. He took a moment to simply watch Tenzou, contemplating the anticipation crescendoing within his own body as he admired the steady control Tenzou exerted over his own. He was handsome, Kakashi thought; handsome and strong and everything he would name if asked to describe his ideal partner. And, if he could just push past the inherent unease that begged him to flee, he could have it, for a time at least.

Closing the distance between them was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, and yet he did it. He leant in, Tenzou’s name on the tip of his tongue as he pressed their lips together in what was undeniably a kiss. The feeling of soft lips against his own was shocking, exhilarating in a way he’d never experienced before, and Kakashi choked on surprise, eyes widening and then falling shut as he relaxed into the touch.

It took him a moment to realise how stiff and awkward he was being. Tenzou barely moved, yet the action startled Kakashi, and he flushed with embarrassment as Tenzou moaned and shifted beneath him, parting his lips ever so gently and encouraging Kakashi to do the same. Kakashi’s mind faltered, thoughts racing, and he didn’t need the Sharingan for his ineptitude to be ingrained in his memory. He stiffened even more, longing to pull away and run from his embarrassment, but the careful caress of Tenzou’s fingers against his cheek held him fast. Tenzou softened even more and opened up beneath him, guiding him. All Kakashi had to do was follow his lead.

A whimper rose in his throat as he surrendered, allowing Tenzou to school him in just the right way to kiss. Awkwardly, Kakashi mirrored Tenzou’s actions, parting his lips and adjusting the pressure, tilting his jaw just a fraction. He found himself trembling as he was led, struggling to let go of conscious thought and simply react. He couldn’t believe that Tenzou didn’t seem to care how terrible he was. He expected him to pull away any moment and laugh at him, but as the moments slipped by it seemed less and less likely. Tenzou kissed wholeheartedly, pouring everything of himself into the touch, and as he grew bolder both hands came up to hold Kakashi to him, fingers threading through silver hair and an arm encircling his back. Tenzou shifted, rocking his hips up against Kakashi’s, and kept giving breathless, hungry little moans, seeming unable to get enough of Kakashi.

Kakashi hadn’t realised kissing could feel so good. He caught himself moaning too, the contented sound foreign to his ears. He wondered if surrendering to Tenzou’s guidance could feel this wonderful in other things too, and the thought of trying it didn’t frighten him as it ought to. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment in which the shift from unease to acceptance happened, but he realised he felt safe in Tenzou’s arms. Everything felt right, his own flaws and shortcomings forgiven. They didn’t matter. Tenzou accepted him regardless.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kakashi struggled to catch his breath. His fingers played through Tenzou’s hair, stroking it back from his brow as he gazed down at the other man, wondering what they were to each other now. He bit his kiss-swollen lip, gathering the courage to take the next step.

“Open your eyes, Tenzou.”

Tenzou inhaled sharply in surprise, his lips pulling into a soft little smile as he ever so slowly obeyed. His eyelids fluttered open, and he blinked, adjusting to the light and the sight of Kakashi’s face, his smile widening. A look of such happiness and adoration filled his dark, expressive gaze that Kakashi felt something within himself shift and fall away, his heartbeat quickening.

“Senpai,” Tenzou murmured, his fingers stroking Kakashi’s cheek and trailing along his jaw. Kakashi felt like he should protest the honorific, but he loved the way Tenzou said it too much to find his voice.

Instead, he leant in and kissed Tenzou again, careful with the gentle touch and trying to express without words everything he felt. He knew he fell short, but it didn’t seem to matter. Tenzou gave a soft whimper, his hold on Kakashi tightening as he parted his lips and deepened the kiss. Kakashi realised that Tenzou had to be able to taste himself there, but his alarm was quickly tempered by the low, desperate moan rising in Tenzou’s throat, and the continuing shift of his body beneath Kakashi’s. The concern quickly chased from his mind, Kakashi kissed back, copying Tenzou’s actions and grinding his hips against Tenzou’s in answer, quickly finding a rhythm that was somehow unsatisfying despite the stimulation it afforded him. As his fingers knotted in Tenzou’s hair he realised just how badly he needed more, but they were already pressed so close he couldn’t work out how to move even closer.

Tenzou took the lead again, providing the answer Kakashi couldn’t reach. Steady hands slid down over Kakashi’s back, thumbs hooking in the waistband of his pants and pushing the fabric down over his hips. Kakashi faltered as his cock sprang free of the tangle of clothing, grazing against the warm, smooth skin of Tenzou’s lower stomach, and as he pressed down, testing the sensation, he caught Tenzou’s cock too, causing Tenzou to gasp and bite down into the kiss. The way he sucked Kakashi’s tongue into his mouth seemed like an apology for the action, but Kakashi didn’t need it. His cock ached with a rush of blood, the pain having felt good: another thing for him to consider later.

Right then, he was too focused on Tenzou’s body, and the tension he could feel knotted in the wonderful, defined muscles beneath him. His own top rode up just enough for him to feel Tenzou’s abdominals rippling against his own as they found a much more rewarding rhythm, and Kakashi’s hand caressed Tenzou’s waist, stroking over his hip and gripping at the side of Tenzou’s ass. Tenzou parted his thighs, trying to wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waist, but the tangle of clothing got in the way, leaving them both bound and restricted. They fumbled for a moment with Kakashi’s top, content with removing at least one more item of clothing, and as it was drawn off it took Kakashi’s hitai-ate with it. Quickly deciding it didn’t matter and allowing the Sharingan to open just a crack, Kakashi pushed his hand into the confined space between their bodies, long, slender fingers wrapping around Tenzou’s cock, squeezing and twisting a fraction, giving Tenzou something to thrust into. Tenzou whimpered into the kiss, tilting his head back and breaking it as fingers clawed at Kakashi’s back, hopefully leaving marks.

“Ah! Senpai!”

Loving the sound of Tenzou’s voice echoing around them, Kakashi kissed the corner of Tenzou’s mouth, dropping kisses over his cheeks and nose and chin as he continued to jerk him. His own hips moved of their own volition, seeking friction that was no longer there, and, in an effort to find it again, he opened his palm and slid his cock against Tenzou’s, fingers tightening around them both.

“Shit,” Tenzou breathed, shuddering and shivering in just the right way. His fingers bit into Kakashi’s shoulder and tugged at his hair, roving over marred skin and adding what felt like sharp, crescent moon kisses as he tried to pull Kakashi even closer. Kakashi pulled away just a fraction to gaze down at him, marvelling at the handsome man beneath him and the soft flutter of dark lashes against near perfect skin, when Tenzou’s eyelids fluttered open and he tugged Kakashi down for a rough, hungry kiss. Kakashi went willingly, giving as good as he got and twisting his hand around their erections just to feel and hear Tenzou react. The loud moan and strong jerk was only rivalled by his own when he realised just how close Tenzou was.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kakashi nuzzled the spot behind Tenzou’s ear, hiding his face. “Come for me, Tenzou,” he murmured. “I want to feel it.”

Tenzou gasped and faltered at his words, voice sounding desperate as it caught in his throat. He shivered, fingers biting at Kakashi’s skin as he thrust harder against Kakashi’s touch. “Ka-kaka—!”

Torn between the thrilling, broken sound of his name on Tenzou’s lips and the heat of his kiss, Kakashi hesitated, reluctant to impede the noises Tenzou was making. The sound of their laboured breathing and low moans reverberated in the air around them, causing Kakashi’s heart to race and blood to sing, and as Tenzou’s fingers twisted sharply in his hair he dipped his head and  allowed his lips to close around Tenzou’s neck. He could feel his kohai’s racing pulse, smell the sweet warmth of his skin, the scent of shampoo and exertion, taste the sweat and soap against his skin, and he instinctively sucked at the spot, biting down and licking, hearing Tenzou’s cries crescendo as his body tensed, stilling and then shuddering in a tell-tale sign.

Tenzou’s cock pulsed, hot and hard, against his own, and Kakashi felt the warm splash of come spilling between their bodies, easing the friction. It caught on his hand, smearing over the head of his cock, and, as the next surge of release gripped Tenzou, Kakashi’s own orgasm blindsided him. He pulled away from Tenzou’s neck, crying out as he was drawn over the edge, and clung to Tenzou as he found himself wracked by wave after wave of pleasure.

It seemed to take a lifetime for it to subside, and as he came back to himself Kakashi fought to catch his breath, his chest aching. The hand still wrapped around his and Tenzou’s softening cocks was smeared with come, and he could feel the warm sting of the marks Tenzou had left on his skin as they were kissed by the cool air around them. The whole room smelled of sex, of sweat and come and Tenzou, and Kakashi nuzzled at the other man’s hair, eyes shut tight against the wave of happiness welling up within him.

“You okay?” he managed to ask, voice almost hoarse.

Tenzou nodded, a broad hand lazily smoothing over Kakashi’s back. It took another few moments before Tenzou could answer verbally. “Yeah.”

Unable to help himself, Kakashi smiled, and kissed Tenzou’s hairline. “Good.”

Seeing no reason to stop the gentle kisses, he placed another on Tenzou’s jaw, and then his chin, before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. As he did he pulled his hand from between their bodies and leant on his elbow, wondering if his weight was now too much.

“We made a mess,” he noted, liking the way Tenzou’s lips curled up in a smile and the corners of his closed eyes creased.

“We did.”

“I, uh… Your neck…” Kakashi added a little awkwardly, glancing at the angry mark he’d left. He felt compelled to lean in and kiss it, but at the same time didn’t want to overstep the line.

“I know,” Tenzou said simply, sounding content. Kakashi felt the little knot of tension that had started to build within him ease, and he gave a steady exhale, feeling not only his own heartbeat within his chest, but Tenzou’s too.

Realising Tenzou still hadn’t opened his eyes, he frowned. “You can look, you know.”

The smile, which hadn’t faded, broadened into a grin, and Tenzou opened his eyes, gazing up at Kakashi with such obvious happiness and admiration that Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat. His stomach flip-flopped with strange excitement, and he felt a poor, faltering attempt at the same expression tug at his own lips.

Tenzou’s hand almost startled him, the gentle touch still new and strange against skin unused to human contact.

“I can see why you wear it.”

Kakashi swallowed thickly, knowing exactly what Tenzou was referring to.

“So handsome,” Tenzou murmured, leaning up to capture Kakashi’s lips with his own. The unexpected compliment warmed Kakashi, and he could feel himself blushing.

Falling back to the bed gently, still smiling, Tenzou languidly took in Kakashi’s expression, clearly relishing the opportunity to do so. Kakashi fought the ingrained urge to hide. There was no point hiding now. Fingers traced over his skin, learning the line of his jaw, the slope of his nose and the arch of his brow, and it seemed only fair to allow Tenzou this. After all, Kakashi had captured moments with his now-closed eye; moments that would never be forgotten.

“Should we clean up?” Kakashi prompted, knowing he should say something but finding himself distracted by his own appraisal of Tenzou’s unfairly attractive features. It was only once he’d asked the question he realised he regretted it. He was perfectly fine with staying exactly where he was, possibly forever.

Tenzou gave a low hum. “I suppose.”

He was strong enough to sit up, even with Kakashi’s weight on top of him, and those incredible muscles tensed and flexed again, arms coming up to steady Kakashi as they tried to move but found themselves bound by their tangled pants. Kakashi huffed as they fell back against the mattress, finally reaching down to work the bindings loose and push his clothing off.

“Or we could just stay here,” Tenzou shrugged, relaxing again beneath Kakashi’s weight and making no further attempt to move.

“Don’t tempt me,” Kakashi warned.

“Are you really that tempted?”

Tenzou sounded excited, thrilled by the idea, is if he couldn’t quite believe it.

“Well, you are very tempting.”

“I am?”

Kakashi took in the happy, hopeful smile, his heart alarming him by skipping a beat.

“Yes.”

If he had to pick a word to describe Tenzou’s expression, Kakashi would say ‘giddy’. It took a moment for it to sink in that he was the one to cause that reaction. He’d always known that Tenzou cared about his opinion, and it was half the reason teasing him could be so fun, but it occurred on him just how much further it could go. He could hold Tenzou’s happiness – his heart – in his hands, and he had the power to break it too.

Just the thought of ruining that trust, and of hurting Tenzou, caused panic to rise within his chest, and Kakashi’s breath quickened in horror at the idea. He immediately shoved it aside. He would never do that. He could never.

“You’re very handsome,” Tenzou murmured, repeating himself as he gazed up at Kakashi. His expression had shifted, almost as if Kakashi’s face was distracting enough to cause him to forget what they’d just been talking about. Perhaps it was. So few people had ever seen it, and next to none had been granted the opportunity to stare as freely as Tenzou was now doing.

“You mentioned,” Kakashi managed, willing away another blush. Tenzou chuckled, amused by something.

“I had no idea you were so modest.”

“We need to clean up.” Kakashi pointed out, now needing to get away before Tenzou realised how hard it was for him to hide his reactions and expression without the mask, and before Tenzou started to exploit the weakness.

“Wait!” Tenzou pleaded breathlessly as Kakashi started to pull away, a hand closing around his upper arm to stop him going. “I’m sorry, senpai, I... “

For a moment neither of them moved, Tenzou trying to find the right words and Kakashi waiting to discover what they would be. In the end, they weren’t any words. Tenzou leant in and kissed Kakashi, lips soft and sweet against him, and then pulled away with an almost shy expression.

“I like doing that,” he confessed.

Now free to move away, Kakashi slid from Tenzou’s bed and gave what he hoped came across as a nonchalant shrug. “Do it more often, then.”

He felt the rush of movement behind him, and, although he expected it, the tight embrace as Tenzou wrapped around him from behind still caught him by surprise. With a steady exhale, Kakashi brought his hand up to rest against Tenzou’s forearm in acceptance, pale fingers resting against warm, tanned skin as he turned and offered a kiss that was gladly accepted.

When Tenzou pulled away, he was smiling, and Kakashi realised he’d opened both eyes as they parted. The Sharingan swirled lazily, drinking in the sight of a post-orgasmic, contented Tenzou.

Kakashi felt like he ought to say something, but the words stuck in his throat, refusing to shift past the lump that formed there. Words didn’t seem adequate anyway – he wasn’t sure there were any that could express what it was he felt as he regarded Tenzou and saw the other man gazing back with such open honesty. Instead, he broke away from the clumsy embrace at the same moment Tenzou did, hands finding each other and lacing tightly together.

Whatever those words were that he sought, Kakashi trusted he’d find them eventually. After all, he wasn’t about to let go of what he’d found. He had time to work it out. Not only was he determined to make every moment with Tenzou count, he was determined to make it last.


End file.
